herofandomcom-20200223-history
Neptune (Neptunia)
Neptune is the general main protagonist of the video game series Hyperdimension Neptunia. She is the human form of Purple Heart, the CPU of Planeptune who loses her memory after a terrible fight and is banished to Gamindustri. After crash landing near nurse in training, Compa's house, now she must try to rally the other Goddesses and fellow party members to come aid her in defeating the evil goddess, Arfoire. She is voiced by Rie Tanaka in the Japanese version and Melissa Fahn in the English version, the former of whom also voices Lacus Clyne and Mitsuru Kirijo. Personality Out of the four main Goddesses, Neptune is the most careless and carefree. She'll jump head first into any situation dangerous or not, and does not bother to think about the possible consequences that await her. Several characters (including her own friends) see Neptune as being downright stupid and somewhat insane, due to coming off clueless, airheaded, and with a tendency of asking random questions or getting shocking ideas and theories. Besides that, Neptune is often surprised easily and has shown klutzy tendencies. She usually shows an eager and perky behavior and is very affectionate to generally anyone, to the point of giving them cute nicknames or refusing to give them their personal space. Such as tickling girls, hugging them, or even touching their breasts. Noire of whom, is usually her target. She also happens to really love food. Often in the middle of a snack or thinking about food, more-so in the Manga and official artwork she can be seen eating every so often. She often receives comments from both friend and foe about her 'pudgy' physique. At first, Neptune was uncaring for anything important and was very lazy and impatient. She soon learned however that it was important to protect everyone depending on them and made plenty of new friends. In Mk2, Neptune is still an airhead and pretty childish. But she's lost her attitude and impatient behavior and seems a little more mature and caring, and a little less selfish. She cares deeply for her little sister and tries to help with her confidence issues, and also happens to be very protective over Nepgear. In Victory, Neptune seems to be the same but she has become somewhat more rude and insensitive, and has picked up her lazy behavior again, showing that she's never quite gotten over being irresponsible yet. In the manga adaptation, Neptune is still a friendly, touchy, happy girl whose love of food is a lot more apparent then in the game itself. She also is shown to be a very big pervert, such as near the end of the Christmas chapter when she began to picture a bondage themed Noire and gave her a funny expression until Noire caught her. In the anime adaptation, her personality remains mostly the same, though she seems slightly less vacuous and tends to take situations, as well as her responsibilities, more seriously than her video game counterparts. Purple Heart (HDD) As Purple Heart, Neptune turns very serious and loses her ditzy attitude and friendly disposition at first. Showing a more confident, mature, prideful self instead. Unlike most, her voice noticeably deepens significantly. She loves a good fight and does not give up until winning. She feels superior to the rest, due to being the strongest in terms of sheer power, making a single hit damage up to 2000 points. While the others would have to power up just to make a special attack match that very amount. Despite this, however, and due to her over-confidence, they teamed up against her and took her down with ease, acknowledging that she was the biggest threat out of the four of them. While she is much more calm and observant, Purple Heart happens to be full of herself at first and gloats how the others couldn't beat her even if all three tried at once. It was her pride and gloating that made her the victim of their termination. Over the course of the game, due to her memory loss, she lessens up on this harsh behavior. In Mk2 and Victory, Purple Heart is much more level headed and less prideful now and still retains "Neptune" traits in herself. Such as riding a roller coaster despite causing a light panic. She trusts the other Goddesses more than in the first game and is more caring towards the others. When she is sent to the parallel dimension of Gamindustri, she takes on the role of leader and usually acts as the voice of reason when the other CPUs lose focus of the situation to indulge in their eccentricities and arguments. Like her normal self, Purple Heart still has a bit of air-headed tendencies. Though, it is a far less prevalent trait of her personality when compared to her human self. Appearance Neptune is a light skinned girl with the body of a pre-teen and being one of the shortest Goddesses of the group. She has little to no breast, but she doesn't seem to care. Her eyes are light purple, almost the same shade as her hair, which is about shoulder length with messy bangs/side parts of hair framing her face reaching her shoulders, along with many strands sticking up. In her hair she wears two game-pad shaped hairclips. Neptune's outfit consist of a white hoodie worn like a dress with two light blue stripes down her sleeves, lining the hood, and down the center with a big white circled zipper with a purple N on it. The hood and ends of her sleeves are purple, while they also consist of two lilac purple stripes. For the hood, her jacket has two plug shaped straps and big pockets with X shapes on them with purple coloring. Along with a plain white choker, knee length white and blue striped panty-hose/stockings, and lilac with blue and white accent shoes. Rarely shown are her undergarments, which are typical shimapan (striped undergarments) that are light blue and white. As Purple Heart, her hair becomes a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turn blue. Her hair becomes very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her figure is more mature/curvier, only losing out to Vert/Green Heart (and in Neptunia V, Iris Heart and Yellow Heart) Purple Heart's suit resembles a black skin suit with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee. Neptune can also turn herself into a ship that has a similar color scheme. In Hyperdimension Neptunia V, Neptune changes her normal attire while her HDD form stays mostly the same save for an seeming increase in bust size or bust emphasis. Neptune's new attire looks like a summer variety of her previous outfit. Instead of a big sweater/hoodie-dress, she wears a deep purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem. She wears a white, short-jacket over this with a big N button, purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. Her choker remains the same, along with her socks and shoes. On her wrist she has white bracelets with a soft spiked material and small powder blue spots in the center. Weapons and Abilities In battle, Neptune is a well-rounded character who relies on power. Though not as fast as her sister, she has higher attack power. She is at best when paired up with Nepgear due to their combo attack being one of the strongest in the game. Her defensive stats are quite balanced as well and she has one of the highest HP's in the game. If you decide not toput Nepgear in your party, then Neptune is the best replacement. Trivia *Neptune is the only one from the original Goddesses to not have a color themed name. *Neptune and Planeptune are based on the cancelled Sega system, the Sega Neptune. *Despite being called pudgy due to her eating habits, out of the four Hearts she ties with Blanc in terms of weight, though she is also taller then Blanc. *Occasionally when using Neptune Break, she can be heard chanting the "Konami Code" but then realizing she has no use for it she stops. *Neptune (like Noire) will rarely reference Sailor Moon, saying "Pretty Mysterious Neptune of Love and Justice! In the name of the Basilicom, I'll punish you!" *Neptune plays video games, as stated during the "Lastation's Game Company" event. *Neptune is the only Goddess to get a single in-game costume without DLC. *Neptune is the only CPU who doesn't have any battle quotes related to being a CPU. *In a recent popularity poll, Neptune has come in second place, just beating Nepgear and losing to Noire. *Neptune is the only goddess who has 2 limit break specials. *Neptune is the only goddess who has the first initial of her name on her clothing. *Neptune's normal form attire seemed to be based on a game controller. *As Purple Heart, she still has traces of Neptune in her appearance and is the only goddess until the second game to have this, as shown by Nepgear who also changes the least. *In the first game Neptune only smiled once as Purple Heart. Fitting in with the fact Purple Heart is very serious in comparison to her normal self. In Mk-II she is seen smiling much more often. *Despite being called the laziest goddess, she was the only goddess willing to go fight Arfoire and save the world. *Even when transformed as Purple Heart, people still refer to her as Neptune. *Neptune's normal form appearance and HDD appearance greatly resembles the character Mizore Shirayuki's appearance from Rosario+Vampire in terms of color scheme, hairstyle, and clothing. *Neptune shares her english Voice Actress (Melissa Fahn) with Tyria from Ar Tonelico III or Qoga in N/A, the violet-haired Origin Reyvateil whose personality is like a mix of Neptune's air-headed and carefree attitude with a deeper tone of voice that resembles that of Purple Heart's. *In mk2, Neptune (human) will say the first five seconds of this, in a "dunt da" way. (a play on of Final Fantasy 7's "fanfare" theme). *She does this upon level up in Neptune V, and sometimes the dragon quest level up theme (unconfirmed). *Neptune breaks the fourth wall more than any other character in the series. *In mk2 Neptune/Nepgear's room has all of the "stuffed animal collection" from the first game. *Like Pururut, Neptune's breasts drastically grow when she transforms, the reason is currently uknown as to why they share this trait. *In Neptune V, she sometimes has a Yukkuri face, which based on a touhou meme of considerable infamy. (There is a Yukkuri Wikia, but it has some things that are better left unseen for most). Costume Hoodie Dress Pocket is mounted gimmick to expand as CD cases. It should be noted, Monocuro dress is present in the same type of costume. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and Hyperdimension_Neptunia: Producing Perfection and: In Hyperdevotion Noire Goddess Black Heart, I gave the seat of the initial costume Jersey dress. There are things that Plutia have made in the sub-events that Victory. Re;Birth2 In order to be fixed, there is no color difference and other costumes. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation jersey dress even has but basic, there was also a scene wear this costume. Jersey Dress Costumes Neptune wear the "Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory" of the third film. "Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation" even it has become throughout Jersey Dress. "Hyperdimension Neptunia Re; Birth 1" in the possible purchase and advance the story. "Megadimension Neptunia Victory II" in that it clears the sub-events available. Processor Unit Purple It has become a color ring tones and black and purple, heavy type of Leotard is impressive. Wing portions has a shape that the fairy image of a wing. Weapons of black tall Japanese sword. It is to be noted that the part of the Hip is printed emblem of Neptune is, what editing is possible with no mark. By putting your favorite emblem to the photo album of the PS3, it is possible to change the emblem in the game. Victory, Noire, Re; Birth3 the possible production if there is a proposal and materials. Purple C only does not exist. Lost Purple Shape is similar to Purple, bracelets part and wing part of the wrist has become a sharp shape. Sword weapon that contains the emblem of Neptune. As a new goddess by the 'Re Birth1' The faith of the people of Planetune in Chapter 7, is awakening becomes a figure of this Lost Purple. 'Re; Birth2' The available by examining in Chapter 5 and later dungeon. This processor instead of 'THE ANIMATION' The Purple has appeared. In addition, in the "Phantasy Star Online 2" since September 2015, AC scratch of unit that mimics the costumes and processor of this Lost Purple as a prize, weapons camouflage for a large sword, 'the patron goddess Roh sword' appeared. Videos Hyperdimension Neptunia ~ "Exhibition EX-Skills" (v2.0) HD Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Maximum Ecchi (082) Exhibition of skills, couplings & combinations Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Neptune - SP Skills EXE Drives Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 ~ Skill Exhibition Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SP & EXE Skills Exhibition Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3 SP Skills & EXE Drive Exhibition Megadimension Neptunia VII SP Skills & EXE Drive Exhibition (Part 1) Megadimension Neptunia VII SP Skills & EXE Drive Exhibition (Part 2) Hyperdimension Neptunia U Action Unleashed 22 - NEP SKILLS- Megatagmension blanc neptune vs zombies SP EXE Skills HD Megatagmension blanc neptune vs zombies SP EXE Skills 2 HD Gallery Neptune3.png WSgf47mGwdoJ9C51eXe6ibI37p4M8j8q.png Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Victory_Neptune.png Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Victory_Purple_Heart.png PP_Neptune_Render.png Adult_Neptune.png|Adult Neptune Neptune2.png Neptune HDN.png Purple Heart HDN.png Merchandise Agon1384441567.jpeg 69333.jpg frickenchicken1326992811.jpeg Agon1391050438.jpeg External links Wiki * Fandom *Neptune fanart **DeviantArt **Pixiv Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Dissociative Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Leaders Category:Vehicular Category:Elementals Category:Guardians Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Deities Category:Rivals Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Self-Aware Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Damsel in distress Category:Determinators Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Pure Good Category:Tragic Category:Amnesiac Category:Amazons Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:The Hero Category:Global Protection Category:Counterparts Category:Kids Category:Idea Factory Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Tomboys Category:Mutated Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Ingenue Category:Optimists